Kataang Week II
by The Flower Girl
Summary: It's that time again! The prompts are: Panda Lily, Blush, Vulnerable/Strong, Tradition, Comfort, Love of Life and In My Arms
1. Panda Lily

The first time Aang had tried to give Katara a panda lily, he ended up saving the town from the volcano. The second time he tried to give Katara a panda lily was several years later. That time he ended up having to save the fortune teller. The third time Aang tried to give Katara a panda lily, she was sick and the flower withered before she had even gotten to receive it. The last time Aang tried to give Katara a panda lily was the day before her eighteenth birthday. There was no need to go to the town, but Aang insisted.

He climbed the volcano alone this time, and descended a while later, sweaty and covered in dirt. He bowed before her, head to his knees, and held the flower out in front of him.

"It only took me four years, but Katara, I want you to have this."


	2. Blush

She blushed as she took the flower from him.

"Oh Aang, this is beautiful. But you didn't have to come back here for me."

"Of course I did," he said, standing. "The local legends say that whoever receives a panda lily will be with that person forever."

A blush crept across her cheeks again as she smiled and brought the flower to her nose. A tiny chill ran down her spine when she realized the implications of what holding that flower meant.

She wove the flower into her hair; a reminder for the rest of the trip.


	3. Vulnerable

As they flew, she let her mind wander. Until she had met Aang, she had never let herself be seen as anything other than strong. She always felt that she was the strong one. She had to be; someone had to assume the responsibilities that her mother could no longer perform; her mother was always the strong one.

She didn't know the day that she dropped her guard; she just knew that that day, in the caves underneath Ba Sing Se, as she hurried to save Aang, that she had never felt more vulnerable. She couldn't even count the number of times that she had cried in those weeks spent looking for a safe refuge. Sliding next to him in the saddle, she rested her head on his shoulder, and breathed a heavy sigh; they were safe.


	4. Tradition

It had been several weeks since Katara had received the panda lily, and they had stopped to see how Sokka and Suki were doing. Sokka had decided several years ago that he was going to join Suki in Kyoshi and help rebuild the town. The lanky Water Tribe boy who had left them now greeted them as a man, and the small child that toddled next to him took them both by surprise.

"Aang! Katara! It's great to see you!" Sokka exclaimed, in a voice similar to that of his old Wang Fire act. "We weren't expecting you! How have you been?"

He outstretched his arms, ready for a group hug, the way they all used to after a skirmish. When they all pulled away, he picked up the small child next to him and smiled.

"And this," he said, in a voice reserved for small children. "Is my son Tikaani. Say hello to your Aunt Katara, Tikaani."

The small child waved and Katara made faces at him the entire way back to the house.

Several hours later, after the excitement of the Avatar being back in Kyoshi had died down, Katara and Aang walked quietly in the moonlight.

"I can't believe Sokka never told us that he was a father," Katara mused. "I'll have to write to Dad and let him know."

"I can't say that I'm not surprised," Aang said calmly as he slowly led her back to Appa. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

He lifted himself up to the saddle, where they still kept all their supplies and rummaged around in his pack for several moments. He paused a moment to ball the fabric in his fist and then called to Katara.

"Hey Katara, can you close your eyes for me?"

Lowering himself off Appa, he walked over to where Katara waited, still, eyes closed. She still wore her mother's necklace, and with one hand, Aang untied it. She gasped as it slid off her neck, but it was replaced so quickly that she barely had time to protest.

She brought her hands to the new necklace and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, Aang."

She threw herself into his arms and showered him with kisses. She didn't have the heart to tell him that they didn't do betrothal necklaces in her tribe.


	5. Comfort

Even though the necklace around her neck wasn't her mother's, it brought Katara more comfort than she would have expected. She smiled; she and Aang were now engaged. She thought of what Sokka would say and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked, pulling away.

"I just thought of what Sokka will say when he finds out we're engaged. I'm sure he'll rant about how he was never asked."

"I sent a letter to your father months ago. He had nothing but happy things to say; he wished us the best. Here."

He grabbed her hand and slid the necklace into it.

"I know you still want to keep this and I wouldn't ask you to get rid of it just for me."

"Oh, Aang,"

She threw herself into the comfort of his arms once again.


	6. Love of Life

Katara couldn't sleep. She had slept on the ground for so long that the mat she now lay on no longer felt comfortable. Aang grumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer to her, throwing her back into the same thoughts she'd been having over and over for the last hour. Tonight had been their first time. They had stayed out later than usual, lying on a blanket under the stars like they usually did, talking about the future, and holding each other until they fell asleep. But tonight was different; tonight they did not sleep. Tonight they lay awake, exploring each other, as they sometimes did and found that they had stayed out later than they had planned As a result, they found themselves sneaking into the back bedroom that Sokka and Suki always had ready for them whenever they would visit. Always the protective older brother, Sokka insisted there be two mats, on opposite sides of the room, of course, and a partition separating the avatar and his sister.

They never used the partition. They'd just pull the mats closer together and move them back in the morning. That night they were lucky to find a mat. Most nights they would have just walked in the back door, but tonight they thought for sure that Sokka would be up and waiting for them. So they climbed in the back window. They were both tired, and a little distracted; it was only after the third time of being pinned against the wall that Katara pulled away and reached for the open window.

"Climb in," she said, pulling away.


	7. In My Arms

They lay together, several hours later, exhausted and awake in a tangle of limbs and clothes. This was not how they had planned it, but neither of them wanted it any other way. The ocean breeze blew cool in the window and Katara snuggled closer into Aang. He nuzzled her with his chin.

"Hmmmmm?" she hummed happily.

"I love you. I've always loved you."

"I know," she replied, beginning to doze. "I've always known."


End file.
